dead silence  naruto  part 5
by the undead alchemist
Summary: enjoi


_Dead silence (naruto) part 5_

_When you disappeared ,you ended up in front of the gates. ' I think I'll go for a walk' you think , and walk out into the forest. You walked under the canopy of trees, the gentle wind blowing your hair gently. Then you heard a light rustling in the trees. You stopped in the middle of a clearing. _

_~neji's pov~_

'_what is she doing' you thought as you watched kyoki enter the forest. You activated you byakugan, and searched for her. 'where are you… ah! Found you! ' you thought and jumped through the trees after her. "its time for our rematch" you said to yourself. _

_~your pov (kyoki)~_

_You look where neji exactly was. He gasped silently, how did you see him? CAUSE UR FREAKIN AWESOME! " I believe your neji hyuuga , of the hyuuga clan?" you say, reading his mind, literally. You were completely unphased from his spying. " yes, I am" he said and jumped down. " im sorry that I hurt you, I had make sure my brother was ok" you explain. " no matter, we can settle it over a rematch" he said, so cocky that you wanted to smack him. " rematch? Whatever floats your boat" you sigh. You stand their as he takes his stance, and he was the first to charge. You easily dodge by moving to the side. " just to warn you, I am s-rank, so you have no chance" you say coldly. His eyes widen slightly. " so your sure?" you ask, as if he were to sign his death contract. His eyes turn into anger and he trys to hit you again. You jump back a few meters. "so I guess you are" you say, smirking. He charges at you again but you dodge and kick him so he goes crashing into a tree. He roans, and pulls himself off the ground. Since neji's byakugan was still activated, he was able to see right into you. And what he saw scared the living life out him. What he saw was something dark ,and even murderous. " demon…" he whispered, but you still heard him. You immediately froze and staggered back. You squint your eyes shut, and try to erase his words." you have a demon sealed inside you…" neji said, shattering the silence._

_~Neji's pov~_

_That __thing__ inside her was total evil. 'But how can such a frail girl have such a bloodthirsty beast be inside her? 'neji thought .but when you said it out loud, it was like her blood had completely stopped and drained from her face. Even if her reaction was small. but you had a feeling that their was so much more…..WAIT DID SHE SAY SHE WAS STRONGER THAN ME?_

_~your pov (kyoki)~_

_You backed away from neji, he knew, it was how much did he know. you had to get out of their before the nekomata was awakened ."you scared?" neji mocked. "please neji….don't get him mad- " _

_Too late._

_Your nails grew into claws, and your eyes grew a narrow line in the middle, like a cat's. you screamed and a blast of black and crimson chakra shot from you and swirled into the sky. You started to grow fangs." Get out of here now!" you yell, and grasp your head, trying to calm the nekomata down. Neji hesitated at first but ran to the gates to tell the guards, but they already knew. Because the chakra spreaded through out the sky._

_~hokage's pov~_

_You watched as the crimson and black chakra raised into the sky."hmmmm… it seems another demon has entered kohona.." anko said breaking the silence. "so it seems" you ansewer. " what should we do. You know __they__ will notice this" anko said. " send all the jonin to the forest gates, we'll seal it their". Anko disappered to gathering the jonin. _

_~Back with cell 7 kakashi's pov~_

_You were in the training field with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto when anko appeared. "Kakashi, you need to report to the forest gates, immediately" she said and disappeared. But you already knew, you could see the chakra from there. " alright kids, your dismissed" you say quickly and disappear.-fast forward-_

_Still kakashi's pov~_

_You finally reached a clearing. Where you saw someone on their knees; grasping their head. The chakra radiated from this person. "another demon, but who?" you had to yell, because the wind was going mad. " look closely kakashi!" yelled anko, tryin to shield her eyes from the flying debry and the wind. You looked closer to see "kyoki…?" you said_

_~your pov (kyoki)~_

_Everything was black. You were no longer in controlof your own body. Suddenly you heard a dark, venomous, voice….. "Kyoki…. I have finally awoken, and yet I am not alone. Someone thing else is going to destroy the innocent, and raise the evil, thanks to you-" the nekomata's voice was cut off with excruciating pain spreaded through your body. It felt like an electric shock, but to the maximum. You screamed into the dark sky."AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" you yell. It burned inside and out. The nekomata yelled inside of you. You fell to hands and knees. You clawed the burnt grass beneath you. "NO!" the nekomata yelled inside of you, and took over your body, and ran for it. But the jonin grounded you. "PIN HER DOWN! SHES' NOT SEALED YET!" asuma yelled. The others did as they were told. They started to do their jutsu again. The hokage came appeared in front of you. He bit his thumb, and started to draw a demon seal out of his blood, on your neck . When he finished he jumped back, and the others began to do their jutsu. You screamed and arched your back, until was completely off the ground. Someone pushed down on your shoulders, making your back make contact with the ground. Your eyes flicker open. Kakashi stared down into your eyes. " NO!" the nekomata screamed through you. Another blast of chakra erupted from you ,blowing the jonins off you, and colliding with the ground." Sorry children, I don't go down easy" the nekomata said. The blast went through the whole village.( and to think this is all because of neji) what were they going to do now?_


End file.
